Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
On the other hand, a function of synthesizing a speech in which various human emotions are expressed has been realized in the mobile terminal. With device developments, a synthesizing technology for ever-increasing synthesizing capacity has evolved to provide a distinctively synthesized speech that is not possible with a synthesizing technology for small synthesizing capacity in the related art. In addition, the synthesizing technology that enables user's emotions to be variously expressed in various environments has evolved according to a user's need.
However, in the related art, one sentence is speech-synthesized expressing one emotion, or a sentence is speech-synthesized expressing an emotion of a specific word in the sentence in an uniform manner. Thus, the user′ emotions cannot be variously expressed in a natural manner.